1. Technical Field
This invention relates to aerosol canister supporting apparatuses and, more particularly, to an apparatus for remotely supporting and operating an aerosol canister.
2. Prior Art
Spray cans are popular dispensers for spraying a wide variety of materials. In recent years, spray cans have been widely used for dispensing insecticides and pesticides. A building includes surfaces where wasps and/or spiders tend to build their nests and make homes that are too high to be reached by a person holding a spray can of insecticide/pesticide in their hand. In this respect, either a ladder must be used, or a device must be used to essentially extend the length of the person's arms to apply insecticide/pesticide from the spray can at otherwise out of reach locations.
Many people seek to avoid the use of ladders for a number of reasons. They are expensive, they are heavy and difficult to raise and lower, and they may be dangerous. One always runs the risk of falling off of the ladder and being subjected to serious injury. A further concern is that the inhabitants of the wasp nest may become agitated and attempt to sting the person trying to spray them. This could lead to a painful, or deadly sting if allergic, or to the person becoming startled and falling off of the ladder.
Accordingly, a need remains for an apparatus for remotely supporting and operating an aerosol canister in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an aerosol canister supporting apparatus that is small for easy storage, has a sufficiently long reach, and improves a person's safety when used. When set up, the aerosol dispenser easily reaches most household roofs, and tree-suspended stinging insect nests etc., from the ground. In use, it enables pesticides/insecticides to be more accurately and efficiently applied. The aerosol dispenser also enables the user to remain a greater distance away, thereby minimizing their chances of being bitten, stung, or negatively affected by the pesticides/insecticides.